


Sitting by the Tree [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 3 [4]
Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'Sitting by the Tree' by schneefink:Dutch and Johnny become partners. No, they do not want to have sex with each other.Or, five times someone thinks they want to sleep together and one time they sleep together.





	Sitting by the Tree [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schneefink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sitting by the Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691288) by [schneefink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink). 



**Length:** 15min:43sec

 **Download links:** [mp3 (14 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/snx6ikoscb1qhc7/Sitting%20By%20The%20Tree.mp3) or [audiobook (14 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xg8d2jli8h6ilz7/Sitting%20By%20The%20Tree.m4b)


End file.
